dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
KEFL-TV
KEFL-TV is a commercial-free, viewer supported, fully funded, non-PBS membered public television station in Benton, Arkansas affiliated with The CW Television Network and broadcasts on channel 8. It is owned by KEFL Broadcasting Corporation, which is a non-profit and fully-funded educational division of KB Broadcasting, and offers a variety of uninterrupted programming including edited and commercial-free broadcasts of barter syndicated programming and CW network shows (which is also commercial-free), along with educational, drama, fine arts, and how-to programs, preschool shows under the 8 Jr strand, and shows for teens under the CW 8 Teen Zone strand. Originally the station was affiliated with CBS until 1971 (moved to WGB-TV), NBC until 1994 (moved to KNBA-TV), and UPN until 1997 (moved to KCER-TV; now a independent station), and also, KEFL-TV was a independent public television station until 2005 when The WB moved from KUAB to that station. June 1945-July 1997 Picture101.png|Variant from 1975-79 Picture102.png|Variant from 1979-86 Picture104.png|Variant from 1986-95 Picture105.png|Variant from 1995-97 KEFL1979.png|A KEFL station ident from 1979 KEFL1981.png|A KEFL station ident from 1981 KEFL1986.png|A KEFL station ident from 1986 KEFL1988.png|A KEFL station ident from 1988 KEFL1991.png|A KEFL station ident from 1991 Where.png|''Where the News Comes First'' ident in 1993, with a updated logo. 1990 a.png KEFL1995.png|A KEFL station ident from 1995 8 JR.png|8 Jr. 1986 ident KEFL1989LogoBug.png|KEFL logo ID bug from 1989 (during Eureeka's Castle) KEFL1992LogoBug.png|KEFL logo ID bug from 1992 (during Barney & Friends) KEFL1995LogoBug.png|KEFL logo ID bug from 1995 (during Allegra's Window) KEFL1995Promo.png|KEFL program promo from 1995 (Gullah Gullah Island) KEFL1992Promo.png|KEFL program promo from 1992 (Eureeka's Castle) The 1994 logo was primary used of which KEFL-TV was an interim independent station and secondary is Prime Time Entertainment Network until 1995 when the station becomes affiliated with the United Paramount Network. The logo branding is "UPN 8 KEFL". In 1996, they create two new sister stations in Benton, KSIM-TV (call sign SIM'psons) and KJAP-TV (call sign '''JAP'an) July 1997-August 2004 In 1997, KEFL-TV dropped its UPN affiliation (sending the network to KCER-TV) and becomes a independent station, and it offered a new schedule including shows from American Program Service (now American Public Television), and expanding its 8 Jr offerings to nine hours a day (previously five hours) and also to Saturday and Sunday mornings. In 1998, they create three new sister stations in Benton KMET-TV (call sign 'M'emorable 'E'ntertainment 'T'elevision), KHBO-TV (call sign 'H'ome 'B'ox 'O'ffice) and KCMX-TV (call sign 'C'ine'M'''a'X) KHBO-TV and KCMX-TV are co-owned KEFL with Home Box Office. Kefl kids wb 1997.png|A picture of a Kids' WB! promo that aired on KEFL in 1997. 8 Jr. 2002.png|A KEFL 8 Jr. station ident from 2002 KEFL1997.png|A KEFL station ident from 1997 (TVbD's Stripes and Bars) KEFL1999.png|A KEFL station ident from 1999 (WRAL-TV 1993 graphics) KEFL2002.png|A KEFL station ident from 2002 (RTP 1998 graphics) KEFL2003.png|A KEFL station ident from 2003 (Discovery Channel 1992 graphics) August 2004-present In August 2004, KEFL-TV launched a bolder new on-air look and a new logo along with a new slogan "Go Public" emphasizing that channel 8 is a public broadcaster. Picture108.png|Variant from 2005-06 Picture109.png|Variant from 2006-present Category:Fictional Television stations Category:Fictional superstations Category:Fictional public broadcasters